New Hope! Pretty Cure!
by SuperAnimeGirl97
Summary: "New Hope!" is about girls with tragic endings to life. Our main character, 15-year old dance prodigy, Mai Kazami, is on her way home one day from dance practice when she is hit by a car. She avoids death, but becomes paralyzed from the waist down. After she takes her life, God gives her a second chance. She is reborn as Mirai Yoshimoto & becomes Cure Destiny.
1. Phrases

**Japanese Phrases**

_This is a list of Japanese Phrases you will see throughout this FanFiction. You can always refer back to this when you don't know what a word means._

Abunai! = Look out!; Watch out!

Aikawarazu. = As ever.; As usual.

Aishiteru. = I love you.

Aitsu *_*! = That damn *person's name/gender*!

Aitsume! = Damn him/her!

Ame ga furu. = It is raining.

Anata = Dear; Darling; Sweetie; Honey

An'na Yatsu! = That creep!

Ara! = Oh!

Arigatō! = Thank you!

Arigatō gozaimasu! = Thank you! (Polite)

Asoko! = There!; Over there!

Atashi mo! = Me too!

Atashi ni makasete. = Let me try.

Atashi wa... = I am...

Bai-Bai = Bye-Bye!

Baka! = Stupid!; Dummy!; Idiot!

Bakarashii! = Ridiculous!; Absurd!

Bakayarō! = You idiot!; You jerk!

Banzai! = Hurrah!

Betsuni... = Nothing really...

Boku wa... = I am...

Boku mo! = Me too!

Che! = Damn!

Chotto! = Hey you!; Wait!

Chotto matte kudasai! = Please wait!

Daijōbu? = Are you ok?; Are you alright?

Daijōbu. = I'm ok.; I'm alright.

Daikirai! = I hate you!

Daisuki. = I like you.

Daitai... = Anyway...

Dakara... = So...

Dakedo... = But...; Although...

Damaru! = Be quiet!

Dame! = No!

Dare? = Who?

Desho? = Don't you agree?

Desho! = I thought you'd say that!

Dewa... = Well...; Now...

Dochi? = Where?; Which way?

Do demo ii... = It doesn't matter...

Do demo ii yo! = It doesn't matter!

Dokashitano? = Is something wrong?

Doko? = Where?

Dōmo arigatō gozaimasu! = Thank you very much! (Polite)

Doshitano? = What's wrong?

Doshitara ii no? = What will you do? (Polite)

Doshite? = Why?

Doshi yo? = What do I do?; What do we do?

Dosuru no? = What will you do?

Doyatte? = How?

Ēto... = Umm...; Well...; Let me see...

Genki desu ka? = How are you?

Genki desu = I am fine.

Gomen = Sorry.

Gomenosai = I'm sorry. (Polite)

Hai = Yes; Here (Roll Call)

Hajimemashite? = How do you do?

Hanase yo! = Let go!

Hayaku! = Hurry!

Henshin! = Transform!

Hidoi yo! = That's mean!

Hime-sama = Princess

Honto? = Really?

Honto. = Really.

Honto ni? = Really?

Honto ni. = Really.

Hora! = Look!; See!; Listen!

Ie! = No!

Ijiwaru! = Meanie!

Ikaga desu ka? = How do you like it?

Iki masho. = Let's go.

Imoto = Little Sister

Irasshai! = Welcome!

Irasshaimase! = Welcome! (Polite)

Itadekimasu! = Let's eat!

Itai! = Ow!

Ittai? = What the heck?; What in the world?

Ittekimasu! = I'm leaving!

Iya! = No!; No way!

Jā! = Well!, Later!

Jitsu wa... = Actually...

Kairo. = Let's go home.

Kairu. = I'm going home.

Kanarazu. = For certain.; Without fail.

Kanpai! = Cheers!

Kantan daro? = It's simple, right?

Kikoeru? = Can you hear it?

Kirai yo. = I hate this/that.

Kitto. = For sure.; Without fail.

Kiyotsukete! = Be careful!

Kochi! = This way!

Koishiteru. = I love you.

Koko de? = Here?

Konbanwa! = Good Evening!

Konichiwa! = Hello!

Konoaida... = The other day...

Kore nanka do? = How about this?

Kowai yo! = I'm scared!

Kuso! = Damn it!

Mā! = Well!; Oh!; Wow!

Mā ne... = I guess...

Masaka! = That can't be!; Impossible!

Mattaku? = Really?

Mattaku! = Geez!

Mattaku... = Really...

Matte! = Wait!

Mazu... = Now...; Well...; Anyway...; To start with...

Minna = Everyone

Minna-san = Everyone

Mitte! = Look!

Moshi-Moshi? = Hello? (Telephone)

Mou! = Geez!

Nanda? = What the?

Nandaiyo? = What is it?

Nandaka... = Somehow...

Nandaka naru wai yo! = Things will work out somehow!

Nande? = Why?

Nan demo nai! = It's nothing!

Nani? = What?

Nanimo. = It's nothing.

Nanimono. = Something.

Nanimono nan daro?! = What is that thing?!

Nantomo = Very; Really; Quite

Naze? = Why?

Nigete! = Run!

Ohayō! = Good Morning!

Ohayō gozaimasu! = Good Morning! (Polite)

Oi! = Hey!

Oishii. = Delicious.

Oishii desu ka? = Does it taste good?

Oishisou! = It looks delicious!

Ojamashimasu. = Sorry for intruding.

Okashii! = That's funny!

Omakase! = Leave it to me!

Omachidosama! = I'm sorry to have kept you waiting!

Omedetō! = Congratulations!

Omedetō gozaimasu! = Congratulations! (Polite)

Omoshiroi! = You're funny!

Onaka ga suita. = I'm hungry.

Onee-chan = Big Sister

Onegai? = Please?

Onii-chan = Big Brother

Osoi! = Slow!

Ototo = Little Brother

Oyasumi! = Night!

Oyasuminasai! = Good Night! (Polite)

Sa. = I don't know.

Sate! = Well!; Now!

Sayōnara! = Good Bye!

Shimatta! = Damn!

Shinjirarenai! = Unbelivable!

Shitsureine! = How rude!

Shitsureishimasu = Excuse me.

So? = So?

So ne. = That's right.

So desu ka? = Is that so?

Sugoi! = Wow!; Amazing!

Sumanai. = Sorry.

Sumimasen. = Excuse me.

Taikutsu. = I'm bored.

Tanjōbi Omedetō! = Happy Birthday!

Tanoshi! = Fun!

Tanoshimi! = This is fun!

Tasukete! = Help me!; Save me!

Tonikaku... = Anyway...

Totsuzen yo. = All of a sudden.

Tsukare ta. = I'm tired.

Ureshi! = I'm happy!

Uso! = No way!

Uso?! = No way?!

Wakarimashita. = I understand.

Yamete! = Stop it!

Yappari! = As I thought!

Yata! = We did it!


	2. Chapter 1

"God, what are we going to do?" a little Angel asked. "The Demons are going to Earth more often. It's only a matter of time before–" "Patience Mia," God said holding up a hand. "Our first Soldier will be here soon." "!" Mia was surprised. "You don't mean...?" "Hai," God replied. He looked up at the cloud ceiling above him. "The battle will begin sooner than expected."

**Chapter 1 "Death"**

**Admin: "Isn't this a WONDERFUL title for Chapter 1?"**

**Mai: "No! It's horrible!"**

**Admin: "It's only horrible because you die in it!"**

**Mai: "You just spoiled the First Chapter!"**

**Admin: "I did. But I didn't spoil Chapter 2!"**

**Mai: "Yes you did! You spoiled it in the Summary!"**

**Admin: "... Oh yeah... I did..."**

**Mai: *rolls eyes* "Uggh!"**

**~Normal POV~**

It was an average day in Tokyo. 15-year old dance prodigy, Mai Kazami, was walking home from dance practice. She was at a stoplight. "My competition's tomorrow... I can't wait!" she said excitedly. The light to cross turned green & she started to cross, but a car went through the red light & hit her.

**~Mai's POV~**

I woke up in a strange room. I looked down to see I was in a hospital gown & in a hospital bed. "What happened?" I asked, holding my head. "Mai!" I turned towards the door to see my 18-year old sister, Uta, in the doorway. She ran over to the bed & hugged me. "I'm so glad you're alright!" she shouted. "Ut-itie!" She let go at my cry. "Gomen! Did I hurt you?" she asked. "Only a little..." I replied, rubbing my arm. "I was so worried when you were in surgery. I had nothing to do so I wrote you a song," Uta said as she held up a sheet of paper. "You did?" I asked. "Hai. Do you want to hear it?" she asked. "Of course I do!" I shouted. Her beautiful singing voice filled the room. Uta was a singing prodigy. She had been taking private lessons since the age of 2. When she finished her song, I had tears in my eyes. "Mai, daijōbu?" she asked worriedly. I nodded. "Daijōbu. It... was a beautiful song." Uta blushed. "Arigatō!" she said happily. Just then, my parents burst into the room. "Mai!" my mother shouted. "Daijōbu?!" my father shouted. I nodded. "Daijōbu." "Yogata..." my father said. My mother, Tama Kazami, was an actress & my father, Jin Kazami, was an actor. After my parents calmed down, a doctor came into the room. "How are you Kazami-san?" she asked. "I've been better," I replied. "I'm just here to check that you still have feeling in your legs after the surgery," the doctor said. "Hai." She put her clipboard down on the bed & started to move my left foot. "Do you feel that?" she asked. "...ie..." I said in shock. The doctor looked up at me, concern in her eyes. She started to move my right foot. "Do you feel this?" She asked. I was silent. She looked up at me. "Do you?" I shook my head. She stayed silent for a bit & began to sofly pound up both my legs. I didn't feel anything. After, she picked up her clipboard & called another doctor in. She explained what happened to him & he turned to look at me. "Gomenosai, Kazami-san... demo..." "Demo nani?" I asked. "...You've become paralyzed from the waist down." I felt the color drain from my face. "Nani?" I asked, not sure if I had heard right the first time. "You've become paralyzed," the doctor repeated. "Masaka..." I muttered. "Honto ni gomenosai..." the doctor said. The room become silent. "We'll leave you & your family alone," the doctor said. He & the female doctor then left the room. When they were gone, I put my head in my hands. "Mai..." Uta began. "Go away..." I mumbled. "..." Uta reluctently left along with our parents. Once they left the room, I bawled my eyes out.

**2 Weeks Later:**

I rolled into school... literally! I was in a wheelchair. I ran into my friends, girls from the dance team, in front of the school. "Oh my gosh!" Emi shouted. "Mai, what happened to you?!" Yumi shouted. "I got into a car accident," I replied. "When will you be out of the wheelchair?" Masami asked. "!" I was hesitant to reply, but in the end, I did. "Never..." I said. "Huh?" Masami asked. "I'm paralyzed from the waist down..." They all gasped. "Oh my gosh!" Emi shouted. "You'll never be able to dance again?" Yumi asked. I nodded. "Honto ni gomenosai, Mai," Masami said. "Do demo ii..." I muttered as I rolled into the building.

I made it to class & saw my childhood friend & crush, Genji Yamashiro, talking with one of his friends. "Ohayō Genji!" I said, trying to sound happy. He heard me & started to turn around. "Ohayō Ma–" He didn't get to finish his sentence because when he turned around & saw me, his mouth dropped wide open. "What happened?!" he shouted. I told him what had happened to me & that I became paralyzed. "..." "I can never dance again..." I said sadly. "Honto ni gomen–" "I don't want anyone to pity me. It just makes me feel worse," I said. "...hai..." he replied.

**After School:**

I was at home in my room, my new "DO NOT DISTURB!" sign on my door. I was crying. "I'll never be able to dance again!" I lifted my head & looked at a picture on my dresser. It was a picture of me & Genji when we were 5. He was in his #2 soccer jersey & I was in my pink leatard & pink tutu. Me & Genji had been friends forever. I developed a crush on him at 12, but I was too scared to tell him. I thought it would ruin our friendship. _"Even if I tell him how I feel now, he probably won't want to be with me. He's an athletic boy. Athletic girls are his type. I can't even walk anymore. I doubt he'll want to be with me."_ I started to cry again. "My life is over! I wish I could just die!" I shouted. "!" That's when I realized... I could! I rolled my wheelchair over to my nightstand where a bottle of pain pills was sitting... unopened. I took a deep breath. "Do I really want to do this?" ... "I guess, I mean, I don't have anything to look foward to anymore..." I opened the bottle, dumped about 6 pills into my hand & took them. Within 15 minutes... I blacked out.

**Mai: "...You left the 1st Chapter with a cliffhanger?"**

**Admin: "Yep!"**

**Mai: "You're horrible!"**

**Admin: "Thank you!"**

**Mai: *rolls eyes* "Uggh!"**


End file.
